Future Stories
by Rizue22
Summary: oneshoot pendek tentang future-future di Eyeshield 21. Chap 3 RuiMegu
1. Chapter 1

**Holla minna-san, saya kembali lagi setelah hibernasi panjang saya. Fyuhhh... kali ini saya akan err—apa ya namanya? Itu pokonya mah, tentang future2 gitu deh. Maaf ya bila gaje, saya baru belajar sih. So, mind to RnR?**

**FUTURE STORIES**

**Chapter 1**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfic**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : ShinWaka**

**Genre : Family**

**Disclaimer : err-yang jelas bukan punya saya. Eyeshield 21 itu punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Ooc, gaje, OC, typo berceceran, abal, polontong, blah-blah. Di sini, Wakana manggil Shin dengan panggilan Sei, sementara Shin memanggil Wakana dengan panggilan Koharu.**

Hari ini, tomnas American Football Jepang telah kembali dari Amerika. Kekalahan tipis atas Amerika memang membuat down mental pemain. Namun mental mereka kembali kuat setelah mereka pulang ke Jepang dan disambut dengan baik oleh pemerintah, menteri olahraga dan keluarga masing-masing.

Begitupun halnya dengan Seijuro Shin, linebacker terkuat Jepang itu sempat merasa putus asa atas kekalahan Jepang. Tapi, asanya sedikit merangkak naik ketika ia bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Ayah...!" teriak anak yang suaranya tak begitu asing di telinganya. Anak itu berlari menghampiri Shin, sementara di belakangnya seorang perempuan berkucir kuda yang sedang hamil muda mengikutinya. Anak itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengharapkan rangkulan dari Shin. Shin pun merangkulnya.

"Hikari, kamu jangan lari-lari di bandara, bahaya!" tutur Wakana, eh Koharu yang telah tiba di tempat Shin dan putrinya Hikari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Iya, Bu. Habisnya aku kangen sekali pada Ayah. Kita kan tidak bertemu selama satu bulan," ujar Hikari.

"Ayah mengeti, tapi kasihan kan Ibu dan calon adikmu! Lihat, ibumu kelelahan begitu," tutur Shin.

"Iya deh iya. Emm... Ayah, ayo kita pulang. Ayah pasti lelah dan lapar kan? Ibu sudah memasak makanan spesial kesukaan Ayah, yah!" desak Hikari, shin dan Koharu hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat mereka dan bergegas pulang.

**Shin's family house**

***dinner***

"Ayah, Ayah hebat deh bisa mencetak touchdown di detik-detik terakhir. Aku suka cara Ayah mentackle lawan dengan tri...tri...tri apa Bu?" oceh Hikari.

""Trident tackle," jawab Shin dengan ekspresi datar. Mulutnya kembali mengunyah makan malamnya. "Hikari, kamu itu perempuan, tidak baik bicara saat makan!" tegur Koharu. Hikari hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Selesai makan, Koharu langsung membereskan meja makan dan piring bekas makan malamnya. Shin menggendong Hikari ke ruang keluarga dan menonton televisi bersama (Hikari yang menyalakan televisinya).

"Ayah, aku ingin deh kuat seperti Ayah. Hikari juga ingin bisa bermain amefuto. Kalau Hikati kuat, Hikari ingin melindungi Ibu dan adik Hikari nanti, supaya kejadian di jalan sebelum bandara tadi tidak terulang," kata Hikari. Shin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shin.

"Memang Ibu belum cerita ya? Tadi kan Ibu hampir terjatuh di gerbang bandara. Untung saja Hikari menggandengnya," jawab Hikari.

"Hikari sudah malam, saatnya Hikari tidur!" kata Koharu yang telah selesai mencuci piring. "Ah, Hikari tidak mau tidur kalau tidak ditemani Ayah," desahnya.

"Tapi 'kan Ayah..."

"Sudah biarkan saja. Biar aku menemani Hikari sebentar," ucap Shin. Koharu hanya menghela nafasnya.

Shin pun menggendong Hikari ke kamarnya dan merebahkan Hikari di ranjang. Shin membelai pelan rambut hitam Hikari dengan sayang. Hikari yang merasa terbuai langsung memejamkan matanya. Shin menatap Hikari, shin begitu menyayangi Hikari. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menikah dengan Koharu dan mempunyai Hikari yang ceria.

Setalah itu, Shin keluar dari kamar anaknya dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Apa Hikari sudah tidur Sei?" tanya Koharu. Shin hanya mengangguk.

"Sei, aku tahu kamu begitu kecewa akan kekalahan timnas Jepang. Tapi kamu tidak boleh terlalu kepikiran, nanti kamu sakit," kata Koharu. Shin hanya terdiam.

"Aku memang kepikiran terus. Bagaimana tidak? Touchdownku di detik terakhir seperti tidak ada artinya. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia gagal, Koharu," kata Shin. Koharu yang merasa iba pada suaminya mengelus punggung Shin.

"Sudahlah Sei, masih banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi juara."

Shin menatap mata hitam istrinya dan membelai rambutnya. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Koharu. "Aku rasa itu benar! Sekarang tidurlah, hari sudah larut! Tidak baik juga kan untukmu dan bayi kita bila kau tidur terlalu malam?" tanya Shin, Koharu hanya mengangguk.

"Ayah, ajarin Hikari angkat barbel dong! Hikari ingin bisa mengangkat barbel dengan jari seperti Ayah!" pinta Hikari. Sementara Koharu yang mendengarkannya hanya sweatdrop.

"Hikari, kamu itu masih kecil! Jangan ah!" kata Koharu. Hikari memanyunkan bibirnya. Shin tersenyum.

"Lebih baik Hikari belajar berlari saja, ya!" tutur Koharu. Hikari mengangguk.

Sesaat, Shin merasa ia menjadi pemenang. Ia merasa tersanjung akan semangat Hikari yang selalu ingin sepertinya. Ia merasa telah menemukan hidupnya selain di american football. Ia merasa kalau Hikari adalah bintang yang bisa menyemangatinya.

"Ayo kita berlari!" ajak Shin. Ia memperagakan cara berlari yang bagus pada Hikari. Hiakri memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" seru Shin, Hikari mengangguk.

"Ibu, hitung ya?" perintah Hikari, Koharu hanya mengangguk. Hikari pun berlari 1 putaran halaman belakang rumahnya yang bisa dibilang luas.

"Berapa detik Bu? Berapa detik?" tanya Hikari. Koharu melihat stopwatchnya. "1 menit 40 detik," jawab Koharu. Hikari menghela nafas kecewa.

"Yah, belum bisa secepat Ayah," gerutunya. Shin menghampiri Hikari dan Koharu, ia menepuk pelan punggung Hikari dan membelainya.

"Itu bagus untuk pemula, lain kali kita berlatih lagi," hibur Shin. "Sekarang, ayo kita masuk untuk makan siang," ajak Shin. Mereka pun masuk ke rumah.

Omake:

"Koharu!" panggil Shin.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Terima kasih ya!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kamu telah membuat Hikari menjadi anak yang bisa menyemangatiku dan menghiburku saat sedih, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi suamimu dan ayah Hikari."

"Hmm... aku juga, terima kasih telah meilihku."

**==============================END====================================**

**Fuh, gaje sangat hadeuuuh!**

**Mohon reviewnya ya! Chapter 2 mungkin saya akan mengambil future nya KotaJulie atau RuiMegu, mungkin SenaSuzu. Saya bingung, tolong kasih masukan ya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna_san, kembali lagi dengan saya si gaje ini. Makasi udah rev fic saya yg sebelumnya. Saya udah balas lewat PM!**

**BTW, kali ini saya akan bawakan KotaJulie versi gaje saya, so baca aja ya!**

**Disclaimer : EYESHIELD 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, Oc, abal, polontong, blah-blah!**

**Pairing : KotaJulie**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Dua orang anak yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki-laki terlihat sedang asyik menendang kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman di halaman rumahnya. Anak perempuan berambut ungu yang berumur 5 tahun itu telah selesai menendang. Tendangannya yang bagus membuatnya sedikit besar kepala. "Kau lihat kak Kakak, tendanganku itu memang smart. Sangat beda dengan tendanganmu!" sombongnya. Kakaknya yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua merasa jengkel kepada adiknya yang bernama Mai Sasaki itu.

Kakeru Sasaki, kakak Mai Sasaki sekaligus anak sulung dari pasangan Kotaro dan Julie Sasaki itu pun mencoba menendang kaleng bekas di hadapannya dan ternyata tendangannya tidak lebih bagus dari adiknya.

"Hahaha, tendangan bodoh macam apa itu?" ejek adiknya. Karena merasa sebal, Kakeru meludahi adiknya. "Serangan ludah smart!" serunya. Mai pun menangis. Julie yang sedang asyik membuat kue pun berhenti dan pergi ke halaman rumahnya dan menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Mai, kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Julie.

"Itu Bu. Kakak meludahi wajahku, jorok sekali bukan?" jawab Mai yang masih menangis.

"Kakeru, kamu ini apa-apaan? Apa kamu fikir meludahi wajah adikmu itu smart?" bentak Julie yang sudah tertular berkata smart. Kakeru menggeleng. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

"Ayah," jawab Kakeru polos.

Kakeru merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sisir lipat hadiah ulang tahun dari Kotaro. Kakeru langsung menyisir rambutnya. "Ada-ada saja. Itu Mai yang cengeng, segitu aja nangis," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Mai memberikan _deathglare_ pada Kakeru. Keduanya bertengkar saling menjambak rambut dan mencakar. Kotaro yang sedang membaca majalah _Monthly American Football _pun keluar mendengar keributan itu.

"Hei, hei, hentikan! Perbuatan tidak smart macam apa itu?" lerainya. Kedua anaknya berhenti bertengkar.

"Sendirinya bodoh," celetuk Julie yang masih suka bilang Kotaro bodoh. Kotaro tidak mempedulikannya, ia sudah terbiasa."Ada apa ini?" tanya Kotaro pada kedua anaknya.

"Ini Yah, kakak tidak smart, dia meludahi wajahku. itu kan jorok sekali," jawab Mai. Kakeru yang tidak terima akan jawaban Mai langsung membela diri. "Itu gara-gara kamu yang mengejek tendangan smartku."

"Tendanganmu memang tidak smart! Tidak melambung dan tidak bisa melewati jauhnya tendanganku," lawan Mai.

Tangannya kembali menjambak rambut ungu Kakeru. Begitupun Kakeru, ia kembali menjambak rambut ungu Mai. Kotaro dan Julie langsung melerainya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Minta maaf tidak?" kata Julie.. Kedua anaknya menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa meminta maaf kepada saudaranya.

**dinner...**

""Bu, minta kue! Ibu kan smart," rayu Kakeru. Mata ungunya memelas kepada Julie.

"Huh, anak manja," cibir Mai. Nyaris saja mereka bertengkar kalau Kotaro dan Julie tidak melerainya. "Sudah, sudah! Ibu tidak akan memberikan kue kalau kalian masih bertengkar," ancam Julie.

"Tapi Bu…" mohon keduanya.

"Kalian harus minta maaf," ujar Kotaro.

"Bosan ah, masa aku yang smart ini harus minta maaf pada kakak yang bodoh itu," gerutu Mai.

"Hmmp, ya sudah. Karena aku ini smart, aku minta maaf," Kakeru menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia membuang mukanya agar tidak menatap Mai.

"Kalau begitu sih, aku juga minta maaf," jawab Mai denga terpaksa.

"Nah, ini kuenya. Kue rasa cokelat resep baru dari tante Mamori," kata Julie. Ia membagikan kue itu pada suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Enak sekali," puji Mai.

"Benar-benar smart!" puji Kakeru dan Kotaro. Julie tersenyum kecil.

Mereka pun makan kue itu sampai habis. Bahkan Mai dan Kakeru sampai lomba siapa yang paling cepat menghabiskan kue, Kotaro dan Julie hanya sweatdrop melihat keduanya.

Setelah makan kue, Kakeru dan Mai pun pergi belajar kemudian tidur. Sementara Kotaro dan Julie asyik berduaan di ruang keluarga.

"Mereka aneh ya Kotaro? Tiap hari selalu bertengkar dan berebut," tanya Julie. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kotaro.

"Ya,tapi kalau mereka akur-akur saja kesannya tidak akan seru," jawab Kotaro, tangannya melingkar di bahu Julie.

"Jadi maksudmu kamu membuat dan membesarkan mereka untuk melihat mereka bertengkar?"

"Eh, tentu tidak! Justru dengan mereka bertengkar mereka jadi lebih dekat," jawab Kotaro. '_Apa yang difikirkan si bodoh ini?'_ fikir Julie.

"Hoammm, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan," kata Julie. Julie yang akan bergegas ke kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya karena Kotaro memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Sini, tidur di pangkuanku saja," jawab Kotaro. Julie menghela nafas, semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Sekarang berhenti membicarakan hal-hal bodoh," sahut Julie dan kembali duduk di kursi kemudian tidur di pangkuan Kotaro.

"Kamu kenapa murung Kakeru?" tanya sahabat Kakeru yang tak lain adalah anaknya Sena, Ryotaro Kobayakawa.

"Adikku aneh sekali, dia terus saja mengejek tendanganku. Ayah dab Ibu pun selalu menyuruhku berdamai dengannya."

"Ayah dan Ibuku juga begitu, kadang sebagai hukumannya aku dan adikku disuruh beres-beres rumah. Sedangkan Ibu dan Ayahku malah bermesraan," Kakeru yang mendengarkannya tak kuasa menahan tawamembayangkan sahabatnya beres-beres.

'_**Teeeettttt!'**_

"Yeeee... Pulang!" teriak siswa-siswi SD Deimon itu. "Kakeru, aku pulang duluan ya? Ibuku sedah m enjemputku," kata Ryotaro.

"Ya," sahut Kakeru. Ia begitu kesal karena Ayah dan Ibunya belum juga menjemputnya.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya Kotaro dan Julie serta Mai menjemput Kakeru. Tapi tidak dengan mobil atau sepeda, melainkan dengan berjalan kaki. "Lho, mana mobil kalian?" tanya Kakeru. Kotaro hanya diam dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Hmm... Kakeru, kadang-kadang kita juga butuh jalan-jalan lho, menyehatkan. Selain itu, hemat!" jawab Julie.

Kakeru pun pasrah dan akhirnya berjalan kaki dengan keluarganya. '_Tidak buruk, berjalan kaki smart juga!'_ fikir Kakeru. Selama perjalanan, Kakeru dan Mai terus berceloteh tentang apa yang dialami sekolahnya. Setibanya di depan toko roti, keduanya minta dibelikan roti karena lapar. Julie pun masuk ke toko roti itu dan menyuruh Kotaro menjaga Kakeru dan Mai.

Toko roti itu sangat banyak pengunjungnya, sehingga Julie harus mengantre demi mendapatkan roti untuk anak-anaknya. Mai yang merasa kesal tak sengaja melihat anak kucing di tengah jalan. Tanpamelihat kiri-kanan, ia langsung menghampiri kucing itu dan tanpa ia sadari ada mobil yang melaju kencang akan menabraknya.

Kotaro dan Kakeru langsung bergegas menolong Mai yang belum menyadari kedatangan mobil itu, karena kebetulan mobil itu suaranya sangat pelan.

"MAIIIIIIII!" teriak keduanya.

Keduanya langsung mendekap Mai, untung saja mobil itu berhenti dan ketiganya selamat. Julie yang mendengarnya mengurungkan niatnya membeli roti dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Julie. Ketiganya mengangguk. Wajah ketiganya terlihat sangat tegang, wajah Kakeru-lah yang paling pucat di antara mereka.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Ayo!" ajak Julie. Ia begitu khawatir.

Tapi Mai menggeleng, ia segera mencari pemilik kucing itu yang ternyata adalah seorang nenek. Mai langsung menyerahkan kucing nya, nenek itu sangat berterima kasih kepada Mai

"Mai, lain kali kamu harus hati-hati ya! Kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya kami," tutur Julie, Mai mengangguk.

"Tapi kan Mai kasihan kalau kucing itu mati," sahut Mai. "Kamu juga Kakeru, sebaiknya kamu memperingati adikmu terlebih dahulu untuk membawa kucing itu," perintahnya. "Kamu juga jangan terlalu nekat seperti tadi," lanjutnya.

"Iya Bu, tapi aku takut kalau Mai kenapa-napa," Kotaro dan Julie yang mendengarkannya sangat terharu. Julie membenarkan apa kata Kotaro semalam.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang keluarga smart!" seru Kotaro, ia membawa Mai dalam gendongannya.

"Nah, kita akan berlatih menendang di sini," ujar Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya. Kedua anaknya mengangguk.

"Oke Mai, kamu dulu!" perintahnya. Mai pun menendang bola American Football itu denngan baik sehingga Kotaro berdecak kagum.

"Smart!" puji Kotaro. "Sekarang giliranmu bocah smart," katanya pada Kakeru. Kakeru pun bersiap menendang namun dihentikan Kotaro. "Kenapa?" tanya Kakeru.

"Caramu salah, kalau cara menendangmu seperti itu, tendanganmu tidak akan terarah dan tidak akan melambung. Seperti inilah cara yang smart!" Kotaro pun menunjukan caranya, Kakeru dan Mai memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba," gumam Kakeru. Dia pun menendang. Tendangannya terarah dan melambung tinggi.

'_**Prangggg!'**_

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang menendang bola lonjong ini?" teriak seseorang dengan nada marah.

"Jangan-jangan...?"

"Oke semuanya, LARIIIIIIIII!" perintah Kotaro , ia lari dengan cepat diikuti kedua anaknya.

Julie heran melihat keluarganya berlari dan ngos-ngosan itu bertanya pada Kotaro. "Kalian kenapa? Kok lari begitu?"

"Tidak..." jawab mereka serempak.

"Jangan bohonh!" seru Julie dengan nadda menggoda. Ketiganya hanya saling berpandangan dan memeluk Julie.

"KAMI SAYANG IBU!" seru ketiganya.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Sekarang berhenti membicarakan hal-hal bodoh," jawab Julie yang langsung membalas pelukan mereka. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan Kotaro menyadari itu.

**========================CHAPTER 2 FIN===========================**

**Kyaaa... gaje bangetttt!**

**Ini requesan dari siapa ya? Lupa, maaf, hehe...**

**Maaf ya gaje gini, saya ga pandai buat fanfic, hiks-hiks!**

**Ada saran buat chapter berikutnya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla, saya comeback *gak ada yang nanya***

**Kebetulan bisa ketik gratis di perputstakaan sekolah, jadi ga usah ke warnet deh, hehe…**

**Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview fic saya sebelumnya ya, makasiiiii banget! ****Yang udah review udah saya balas via PM *Pemasaran***

**Let's begin!**

**Eyeshield 21 itu karya kami, kata Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning: tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi saking gajenya ini fic, saya harap karena kejelekan semuanya ada di fic ini, kalian yang membaca tidak muntah atau kejang-kejang, disarankan untuk penderita penyakit berat tidak membaca fic ini.**

**OOC-nya klimaks, typo udah kayak darah, berceceran gitu!**

**xXx-xXx**

Rui Habashira alumni sekaligus mantan anggota American Football di SMA Zokugaku kini telah menikah dengan manajernya Tsuyumine Megu yang kini berganti nama menjadi Habashira Megu. Walaupun Rui seorang kepala keluarga, tapi Megu-lah yang berkuasa di rumah itu. Teman, kerabat dan rekan Rui pun suka menjulukinya "susis", tapi Rui sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Selain memang kenyataan, dalam hatinya Rui mencintai Megu melebihi apapun.

7 tahun menikah, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Masaya Habashira yang kini berumur 6 tahun dan sekolah di SD Deimon.

Masaya perawakannya sama dengan Rui, kelakuannya pun sama seperti Rui. Di sekolahnya Masaya ditakuti anak-anak sekelasnya, bahkan kakak kelasnya pun takut kepadanya. (A/N: parah!)

Masaya bisa menjadi penguasa di sekolahnya kalau saja tidak ada Yukari, anaknya Hiruma. Gawatnya, mereka satu kelas dan bisa membuat kelas menjadi "ring tinju" atau "sabung ayam" dadakan kalau mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi, tidak anak tidak bapak, tetap saja kalau melawan keluarga Hiruma keluarga Habashira akan kalah. Apalagi Yukari mempunya butler yang selalu setia menemani dan mau saja disuruh apapun, Kazune Kobayakawa.

Karena khawatir dengan keadaan sekolah Masaya, Rui sering sekali mengusulkan agar Masaya pindah sekolah, tapi Megu selalu menolaknya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Masaya pun menyukai otomotif sama seperti Rui, tak jarang, anak lelaki berusia 6 tahun itu meminta Rui mengajarkannya mengendarai motor. Tapi, Rui selalu menolaknya karena Masaya masih kecil.

Tak jarang pula Rui mengajak Megu dan Masaya berakhir pekan keluar rumah. Seperti ke tempat wisata, menonton pertandingan American Football, belajar bermain American Football, pergi ke pameran motor, atau berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Rui.

"Sarapannya sudah siap!" panggil Megu. Rui dan Masaya yang sedang asyik mengelap motor kesayangan Rui menghentikan pekerjaan mereka Dan langsung masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ibu memasak apa hari ini?"tanya Masaya. "Omelette kesukaan ayahmu," jawab Megu. Tangannya lihai menata piring di meja makan.

Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang. Rui yang selesai paling awal segera bergegas dari tempat duduknya dan berniat menghidupkan motornya untuk memanaskan mesin.

Tapi, Rui yang akan memanaskan motornya itu sangat bingung karena kunci motornya tidak ada, maka dia pun bertanya pada Megu. "Megu, apa kau melihat kunci motorku?"

"Tidak, mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya," jawab Megu Dan kembali melahap sarapannya.

Rui pun mencari kunci motornya di ruang tamu, di kamarnya, di kamar mandi, di gudang, di kulkas, di lemari, di kloset, tapi tetap kunci itu tidak ketemu. Hal ini membuatnya sangat bingung.

"Tidak ketemu?" tanya Megu. Rui menggeleng. Kemudian dia melihat Masaya, ia merasa sangat curiga pada Masaya.

"Kau yang menyembunyikannya ya?" tanya Rui, Masaya menggeleng. Rui menodongkan pisau lipat _butterfly-_nya pada Masaya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada istrinya yang "tercinta".

"Ngaku!" bentak Rui.

Tiba-tiba Megu memukul Rui dengan _katana _kayunya. "Aduh!" ringis Rui.

"Kamu ini, jangan kasar-kasar pada Masaya. Apalagi sampai menodongkan pisau segala. Kalau Masaya terluka bagaimana?" bentak Megu.

"Tapi Megu..."

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya motor itu? Sudah biarkan saja," lanjut Megu yang kemudian menonton acara gosip.

"Ibu, Ibu... Kata temanku, kalau kopi buatan istri itu adalah kopi yang terenak, apa betul Bu?" tanya Masaya pada Megu yang sedang asyik menonton gosip tentang perceraian B*mb*ng dan H*l*m*h.

"Oh tentu saja," jawab Megu narsis.

"Tapi, kata temanku itu gara-gara suaminya malas," Rui yang sedang meminum kopi langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Err—sudahlah Masaya, lanjutkan saja baca majalah otomotifmu," kata Megu, ia mulai khawatir pada Rui yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena batuknya dahsyat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di kepala rui. "Masaya, apa kau mau _game asphalt_ terbaru?" tanya Rui. Masaya yang sedang fokus melihat gambar-gambar itu menatap ayahnya. *maaf Cuma tau game itu*

"Kalau mau, apa ayah mau membelikannya untukku?" rui mengangguk dan menyuruh Masaya ke pangkuannya. Diam-diam, Rui merogoh saku celana Masaya dengan sangat pelan. Setelah beberapa lama, Rui menemukan kunci motornya. Rui menyeringai puas, sementara Megu dan Masaya telihat kaget.

"Rupanya kamu ya yang menyembunyikan kunci motor Ayah?" tanya rui sambil mengangkat kunci itu. Masaya hanya gemetar, ia begitu ketakutan. Sementara Megu hanya diam.

"Huwaaaaaaa... Maafkan Masaya, Masaya melakukannya karena ingin belajar mengendarai motor, tapi Ayah tidak mau mengajarkan Masaya," jerit Masaya sambil menangis.

Rui menurunkan Masaya dan berjongkok agar bisa menyamai tinggi anaknya. "Hm, Masaya, bukannya ayah tidak mau mengajak Masaya, tapi Masaya ini masih kecil. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya... Ini menyenangkan!

Orang-orang sialan minggir, geng motor kami akan lewat, bahahaha,"teriak Masaya. Rupanya mereka sedang naik motor. Hal ini memang biasa mereka lakukan, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda karena mereka menggunakan assesoris layaknya geng motor. Begitupun Megu.

Mereka berkeliling kota. Masaya yang duduk di depan sangat menikmati perjalanannya kali ini. Sementara, Megu yang duduk di belakang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya senang. Ia merasa bangga pada Rui, ibu muda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rui dan menyandarkan kepalanya, rasa nyaman menyelimuti perrasaannya.

Rui yang merasa Megu memeluk pinggangnya, tangan panjangnya mengelus tangan Megu, sehingga ia menyetir dengan satu tangan.

"Nyetirnya yang betul!" seru Megu parau. Rui melepaskan belaiannya dan kembali menyetir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Geng Motor" itu pun berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang bertuliskan "Habashira" pada gerbangnya. Rui membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Nenek... Nenek..." panggil Masaya seraya berteria. Keluarlah seorang perempuan separuh baya. "Masaya," serunya.

Ibu Rui itu pun memeluk cucu kesayangannya dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya, karena kami ini geng motor!"

"Ya, cucu nenek ini memang ada-ada saja. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya dan menggandeng Masaya ke rumahnya.

**xXx-xXx**

Hari sudah larut, Megu keasyikan bergosip dengan mertuanya sampai-sampai lupa waktu. Karena khawatir, Ibu Rui menyuruh Rui untuk menginap saja dan Rui menyetujuinya. Karena, sudah lama juga ia tidak menginap di rumah Ibunya.

"Masaya, ayo tidur! Sudah malam," perintah Megu. "Baik, bu!"

Masaya pun pergi ke kamar yang sudah disediakan. Ia tidur di tengah-tengah Rui dan Megu. Megu membelai rambut Masaya lembut hingga Masaya terlelap. Mungkin ini karena ia kelelahan juga.

"Dia manis ya Ru?" tanya Megu. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Rui yang sebelumnya tidak membelai Masaya kini ikut membelai Masaya.

"Tentu saja. Dia juga mempunyai keinginan yang kuat, aku rasa dia akan sepertimu," jawab Rui (Rui tidak mau kalau Masaya sudah besar Masaya akan susis sama sepertinya).

"Tentu saja," kata Megu bangga. "Apakah kau menyayanginya Ru?"

"Tentu saja, bagiku dia adalah jagoanku. Tapi, aku lebih menyayangi seseorang yang ada di depanku sekarang."

Pipi Megu memanas, ia merasa terkejut akan ungkapan Rui barusan. "Aku juga menyayangimu Ru," Rui pun mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah merasa sakit hati karena Megu selalu menyuruh-nyuruh, membentaknya, atau apapun, karena hal itulah yang membuat Rui semakin menyayangi istrinya.

**Fin dengan gajenya.**

**Fuhhh... Akhirnya selese juga, haha...**

**Karena dulu saya diusir dari perpus, jadi sekarang saya ngelanjutinnya di warnet deh *curcol***

**Oh iya, ada saran gak? **

**Kan gini, sekolah saya itu akan mengadakan bazaar gitu, saya kira stand-nya per jurusan, eh ternyata per kelas. Kira-kira stand kelas saya jualan apa ya?**

**Oke deh, mohon saran dan reviewnya!**


End file.
